Crazy For You
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This crossover story is set in a mental hospital. It includes characters from All My Children, General Hospital, One Life to Live, and Port Charles. What crazy things are happening in the mental hospital?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy for You : Episode One  
**

 _Written by Melissa and AngelInstead  
_

Author's Note: This Crossover Series is being written by Angels and Melissa.

Zach drove to Oak Haven to see Kendall one last time before they transferred her to Shadybrook Sanitarium in Port Charles, New York. She hadn't been doing well since Aidan's death and they hadn't let Zach visit her, but since it was her last night in Pine Valley, they had made an exception.

He walked into the room and Kendall was staring out the window with an empty, vacant look in her eyes that made his heart break. He wished that there was a way to resurrect Aidan for her sake, but there was nothing he could do. He was dead and eventually Kendall would have to accept that fact and stop living in the fantasy that her mind had created.

"Kendall, it's me...it's Zach," he said as he took her hand.

"Zach, are you here to see Aidan? He's not home right now, but he'll be back soon," Kendall stated.

"Kendall, Aidan's not coming home...he's dead. I know it hurts you to hear that, but I'm not going to lie to you. I love you and I promise you that I will do everything that I can to make things right for you."

"Why are you lying to me? Is it because I left you to be with Aidan? Take it back, tell me that he's not dead," Kendall shouted as she hit him over and over again.

The nurses came into the room and inserted a sedative into her arm as she screamed for Aidan.

"I'm sorry, Kendall...I'm going to go now. I love you and I promise that we'll be together soon," he whispered as she quieted down in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room wiping the tears from his eyes.

XOXOXO

He waited until she was asleep and then he crept into her bedroom. He filled the needle full of LSD and injected it into her arm. "I wish that it didn't have to be this way Greenlee, but the sooner you're out of my brother's life the better off we're all be," he said and then he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Greenlee fluttered her eyes awake and gasped as she saw him sitting by her side.

"Greens, I've been waiting for you," he said as he smiled at her.

"Leo," she gasped out.

XOXOXO

"Please Collin, please let me go," Nora whimpered.

"I can't do that...I've waited far too long to be reunited with you, Scarlett. Write the letter to Bo or I will make that call to the men who are watching Matthew and you can watch him die instead," Collin threatened.

"What do you want me to write?" Nora asked.

"I want you to tell Bo that you've been so depressed over his affair with Lindsay and you've lost the will to live. Tell him that you're going to spend some time being treated for your depression in Shadybrook and that you need some space from him so that you can recover from his betrayal," Collin dictated while Nora wrote everything down.

"Thank you, Scarlett. Now it's time to go. You have an appointment with the doctor," Collin said as he injected her with a very powerful sedative.

"Where are you taking me?" Nora asked as the effects of the drug started to hit her.

"I'm taking you to Shadybrook of course. The doctor's been waiting a long time to get his hands on you," he said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his van.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure that you want to do this Kelly?" Joey asked as they pulled up to Shadybrook.

"I have to...the best stories are always written from experience. In order to write about what life is like in a mental institution, I'll have to experience it first hand," Kelly explained.

"I know, but I had to ask. I've put the microphone and camera in your wedding ring. I'll be watching you and If you ever need me, just say the word and I'll be here."

"I know...I love you, Joey," Kelly said as she kissed him.

He took her into the institution and signed the commitment papers. "I'll see you soon," he whispered in Kelly's ear before he left.

XOXOXO

Vivid hallucinations bombarded Marty on the drive to Shadybrook. She cried out in the backseat as John drove her to the mental hospital where she would be receiving psychiatric care after having stabbed Kelly and throwing Natalie off of the roof of Angel's Square.

"Marty, are you alright back there?" John asked.

Marty could hear nothing but Todd's voice. "You're no better than me, Marty, after what YOU did," he sneered. "You stabbed Kelly Cramer... and you tried to kill my niece."

"You're not real," Marty spoke to Todd's apparition. "The REAL Todd had plastic surgery."

"I'm real to you," he taunted. "And that's all that matters."

A few minutes later, John pulled up at Shadybrook and escorted Marty inside as the nurses brought her in on a gurney. Marty shuddered as a nurse who looked just like Alison Perkins helped her get settled into her room.

XOXOXO

Blair would never forget the day when she found her wife and legal partner lying on their living room floor in a puddle of blood. Tea had slit her wrists. Despite her happiness with Blair, Tea was still grieving for her husband Victor Lord Junior and her infant son who had died at birth. Blair had no other choice but to have Tea committed.

When she was brought to Shadybrook, Blair didn't leave her side. "I'm right here, Tea," Blair said as she held her hand.

"Don't leave me, Blair. Please don't leave me," Tea begged.

Blair bent down and kissed Tea gently on the lips. "I will never leave you," she swore.

XOXOXO

The incident with Caleb had made Sam suffer a breakdown. She believed herself to be Livvie Locke, a vampire. Her mother had no other choice but to commit her to Shadybrook for treatment.

"I hate to leave her here," Alexis fretted as she saw her daughter lying so still in her bed.

"I promise I will look out for her," Elizabeth said. She had been working at the sanitarium as a nurse to earn some extra income.

Alexis thanked Elizabeth, then she left. Elizabeth went to get Sam her evening meds. "Sam, it's Elizabeth. You need to take these pills," Elizabeth gently coaxed.

"I'm so hungry," Sam said seductively. She made a hissing noise as she grabbed Elizabeth and tried to pull her down on the bed with her. Elizabeth shuddered as Sam started nibbling her neck.

XOXOXO

"Sonny, open the door!" Mike called out. Sonny had barricaded himself in his house because he did not want to leave. He couldn't face this day. It was far too painful.

He opened the door with Mike's urging, and Mike could see that his son had been drinking. "I can't do this, Mike. I can't go to Michael's funeral."

"Sonny, I only want to help you."

"It's my fault my son is dead. Because of me, my enemies shot him. I killed my son!" Sonny yelled.

"No, Sonny. It's not your fault..."

"I killed Michael!" Sonny screamed as he began speaking incoherently. He threw anything he could get his hands on, shattering mirrors and windows.

After Sonny had ransacked his living room, he fell on the rug, sobbing uncontrollably. "Sonny, I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice," Mike said to his son. He got on the phone and called the closest mental institution. With tears in his eyes, he had to commit his son.

XOXOXO

Carly arrived at the funeral alone, barely able to stand. Her precious Michael was gone. How could she ever say good bye to her oldest child?

"Michael, I am sorry. This is my fault," she said as she stood over her son's casket.

Footsteps approached and suddenly a gun was pressed against her temple. She gasped as she could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath.

"AJ," she gasped as he crushed her close.

"You killed our son. You killed Michael," he sobbed. "I blame you. You let Sonny Corinthos get close to him."

Very slowly, Carly reached up and wrapped her fingers around the gun. "If you don't pull the trigger, I will," she told him. She was prepared to die. She couldn't live without her son.

"Maybe we should both die together," AJ whispered.

Fortunately on that sad day, neither Carly or AJ died, but their families had no other choice but to have them committed to Shadybrook. Michael's death had given AJ reason to hit the bottle. Carly was only a shell of her former self as she grieved for her oldest child. Bobbie said good bye to her daughter as the doctors promised to help her.

"Get well, Carly," Bobbie said with tears in her eyes.

XOXOXO

"Come in," she called when she heard a light tapping on her door.

"All of your patients have arrived just like you wanted and Collin is getting ready to make the rounds," Allison announced.

"That's excellent, now the real fun can begin," Irene announced with a cackle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy for You Chapter Two**

 ** _This update was written by Angels and Melissa._** **  
**

Kendall was heavily sedated and almost asleep when she opened her eyes and saw Aidan entering her room.

"You can't be here…Zach says that you're dead," Kendall whimpered as she reached out to touch him to see if he was real or just a figment of her imagination.

"Zach is wrong…I'm still alive but we have to keep it a secret for just a little bit longer," Aiden whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I miss you Kendall…it's why I had to risk everything to come here and see you."

"Life has been hell without you," she said as she kissed him passionately. They tore each other's clothes off in their passionate need to be with one another. She arched her back and moaned as he fully entered her. He thrusted in and out of her as she cried out his name over and over again bringing themselves to ecstasy over and over again for a couple of hours until he knew that their time had to come to an end.

"I have to leave now my love, but I'll be back soon," Aiden said as he climbed off of her bed and got dressed.

"Please don't leave me again…" Kendall whimpered.

"I have to go, but it won't be forever," He said as he walked out of the door.

"Come back," Kendall called out as Zach walked in the door.

XOXOXO

"Leo, I thought that you had died," Greenlee whispered as she reached out and caressed his face.

"I'll always be alive in your heart," he whispered before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She felt the yearning passion just waiting to explode as his tongue mingled with her own.

"Please make love to me," She whimpered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he gently removed their clothes. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue circled around her perky breasts.

"I've missed this so much," she cried as he sank deep inside of her.

"I know," he said as he kissed her once more.

The made love for hours until they were both exhausted that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Leo!" Greenlee screamed when she opened up her eyes and realized that it was Jonathan Lavery that was lying naked in her arms.

"Shhhh, you're precious Leo will be back soon," he whispered as he covered her mouth with one of his hands. He grabbed the needle that had already been prepared for her off of the nightstand and injected it into her arm. He held her down until her whimpers and struggling ceased.

When she was unconscious he finally let her go and packed up his video equipment. He couldn't wait to show his brother the video that he had just made.

XOXOXO

The next morning Marty was just waking up when she saw a creepy nurse entering her room.

"What do you want?" Marty asked.

"It's time for your shower," the nurse stated as she grabbed Marty's hand and led her towards the communal bathroom. The nurse watched as she stripped down and then led her to the shower stalls.

Marty felt flushed when she saw that Todd was taking a shower as well. She didn't know if he was real or not…the only thing that she knew was that he still affected her the way nobody else could. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and she felt the passion stirring in her lower regions. She was frightened of her feelings for him, whether he was real or not and she had to get out of there.

"Marty?" he gasped out as he blinked his eyes. He couldn't decide if she was real or just a figment of his imagination that was haunting him for all of his past misdeeds.

She tried to cover her nakedness as she ran out of the bathroom as the nurse shouted for her to come back.

She kept on running hoping that the nurse wouldn't force her to take a shower with Todd. She wasn't ready to face her feelings for him.

"Marty? What's wrong?" Victor asked as she literally ran right into him. She was completely naked and beautiful as ever and it was in that moment that he realized that he had never really gotten over her. No other woman had ever affected him the way that she could.

"I…I don't know if he's real, but I can't shower with him," she stated as tears began to stream down her face. "He's just going to hurt me again," she whimpered.

"It's okay Marty, I'll help you…I won't let anybody hurt you," he said as he led her into his bedroom.

"Who was in the shower Marty? Who are you so afraid of?" Victor asked as he wrapped his sheet around her.

"It was Todd…the real Todd, only I'm not sure if he's just in my head," she stated as she shivered in his embrace.

"I am the real Todd," Victor said as he looked at her.

"I'm so confused," Marty whispered.

"It's alright Marty, I'll take care of you," he promised as he grabbed his spoon and lovingly fed her his remaining breakfast.

XOXOXO

Tea awakened as sunlight streamed into her room at the mental hospital. She sat up in bed, screaming hysterically. "Help me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

At that same moment, Blair had arrived at Shadybrook Sanitarium. She was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers for her beautiful Tea. She rushed toward Tea's room when she heard Tea's terrifying scream.

"Tea, I'm here," she said as she took the woman she loved into her warm embrace.

"Blair, you're here," Tea said as she started to calm down. She looked down at the flowers Blair had brought her.

"Are these for me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Blair answered. "Tea, what were you screaming about?"

"You said you wouldn't leave me, but then you left me here all night by myself."

"Well, Tea, that works both ways..." spoke Blair. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, too... but then you tried to kill yourself."

"I was so scared, Tea. I didn't know what else to do. I can't lose you. I love you far too much," Blair said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Blair... really I am," Tea whispered. "I didn't want to do it, but I've been feeling so hopeless. I miss Victor and my baby boy so much..."

"I know, sweetie," Blair replied as she kissed her gently. "Hopefully the doctors here at Shadybrook can help you grieve for them, so that you can move on with your life."

Blair placed the flowers on Tea's nightstand as she got ready to leave the room. "Don't go, Blair," Tea begged her. "I need you."

Blair went back into Tea's arms. "Tea, would you like me to commit myself... then we can be together?" Blair asked.

XOXOXO

"Hey Troy, I brought you your first patient of the day," Collin said as he dragged Nora into her new room at Shadybrook.

"Please Troy…please don't do this," Nora pleaded as Collin placed her on her new bed and placed the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

"You have no one to blame but yourself…I have to give you a thorough exam because you've been such a naughty slut all of these years," Troy said as he grabbed his surgical scissors and cut off her clothes.

"Collin's going to stay and help me examine you," he said as he put on his latex gloves on.

"Don't bite Nora or you'll be severely punished," Collin threatened as he unzipped his pants and shoved his erection down her throat.

Troy grabbed the speculum and shoved it inside of Nora's vagina. He stretched it as open as it would go and then he grabbed his Doctor's bag of tools.

XOXOXO

Kelly was now settled in her room in the mental hospital. She was writing in her journal when a nurse came in carrying a tray. "Your breakfast is here," the nurse said cheerfully.

Kelly hurriedly hid her journal under her mattress, hoping no one would find it. For many years, her mom had been in and out of institutions. She didn't want people with mental illnesses to be mistreated. This assignment was personal to her; it wasn't just a job.

After Kelly had breakfast, she walked down the hall to investigate. She caught a glimpse of a nurse who looked suspiciously like Alison Perkins. Kelly sucked in her breath. Was that really Alison ... or were her eyes deceiving her?!

Kelly turned on her heel and rushed back to her room, recording her findings thus far in her journal. *Today I saw a woman wearing a nurse's uniform who looked a great deal like Alison Perkins,* she wrote. *I'm not sure what's going on here in this institution, but I have reason to believe that some of the patients may be in danger. I am going to do further investigation, then I'll record my findings.*

XOXOXO

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Lulu asked as she looked at her father.

"We've been over this Leslie Lu. It's the only way that I can get through to your mother."

"Dad, she's in a catatonic state. I don't think that anybody can reach her."

"I can…your mother and I have a connection, I just need more time with her," Luke said.

"Okay, I'll have you committed to Shadybrook, let's get you checked in," Lulu said as she stepped out of her car.

XOXOXO

Elizabeth quivered with desire as Sam was kissing her neck. "Sam," Elizabeth whispered as she gently tried to push her away. Despite Elizabeth's efforts, Sam would not be deterred. She pulled Elizabeth into a steamy kiss.

Elizabeth returned the kiss for a second, then she disengaged from Sam's embrace. She knew Sam's mental state was fragile; she didn't want to cause her any harm. "Sam, I can't do this," Elizabeth said, then she called for assistance.

"Frigid bitch," Sam said angrily as the orderlies walked in to restrain her.

Sam was given a sedative, but not before she said, "Elizabeth, this isn't over. You want me, and I know it."

As Sam drifted off into slumber, Elizabeth tenderly stroked her hair. She hoped that Sam could get some help for her vampire obsession. She wanted to explore the feelings she had for this beautiful woman, but right now, she didn't dare.

XOXOXO

Sonny woke up to see A.J. glaring at him from across the room. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I guess we're roommates until I kill you," A.J. stated.

"Just leave me alone," Sonny stated as he turned his back on A.J.

"I can't do that. You killed my son and I'm never going to leave you alone as long as you are still breathing," A.J. shouted as he grabbed Sonny off of the bed and punched him in the face.

"You're going to pay for that," Sonny said as he punched A.J. back.

"Stop it," Carly stated as she ran into the room and tried to break up the fight by trying to separate the two of them. Unfortunately A.J. ended up hitting her in the face by accident.

"I'm so sorry Carly," A.J. said as he ran out of the room.

"You should have let me kill him," Sonny vented.

"Just leave him alone Sonny. He's hurting over Michael's death, we all are."

A.J. walked back into the room carrying an ice pack and pressed it against her swollen cheek.

XOXOXO

Irene and Alison sat in the control room of the sanitarium, munching on popcorn and watching some of the patients on monitors. Irene had cameras set up all over the facility, even in the cafeteria and the shower rooms. There wasn't one tiny bit of privacy at Shadybrook. Alison was laughing as they watched all the chaos on the screens. Irene looked furious when she noticed Victor feeding Marty her breakfast.

"What the hell?" she griped. "What is Victor doing?"

"He looks all lovey-dovey with Marty Saybrooke," Alison remarked.

Before Irene could respond, her eyes had caught upon the image of Collin and Troy torturing Nora. "Will you look at that?!" she exclaimed. "That's so hot; it's making me horny!"

"Kiss me!" she said as she tugged Alison into her arms.

She kissed Alison passionately as she fondled her breasts through her nurse's uniform. "Fuck me!" Alison urged.

Soon they were both naked and fucking wildly in the control room. Afterwards, Irene lit up a cigarette.

"Soon Faison and Dr. O will be joining us... then the real fun will begin," Irene cackled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3:**

 _This episode was written by Melissa and AngelsInstead._

"What is going on and where are all your clothes?" Zach asked as he entered her room and saw her lying on the bed. He felt a jealous knot forming in his stomach when he saw the satisfied expression on her face.

"The most amazing thing happened, but I can't talk about it. I promised that I wouldn't say anything."

"Come on Kendall, you know that you can talk to me about anything. You can trust me not to tell your secrets, but tell me what happened," Zach pleaded with her.

"Aidan's alive...he was here," Kendall said in an excited rush.

"Kendall, you saw what you wanted to see, but Aidan wasn't here."

"You're wrong, I touched him. I felt him as he he held me in his arms. We made love to each other. He's alive and he's real."

"You're grieving and I know that you want Aidan to be alive, but he can't be. We both saw him die in that explosion."

"You're wrong? Aidan, come back and show Zach that you really are here," Kendall called out.

"Aidan..." Kendall screamed over and over again as the nurses rushed into the room and injected her with a powerful sedative.

XOXOXO

Jonathan placed the DVD that he had made on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. He hid in the bushes and watched his brother pick up the package that he had spent months preparing to deliver.

Ryan picked up the DVD and looked around. He felt like somebody was out there, watching him. He shuddered as he went back in the house.

He turned on the DVD and felt sick as he watched the brother he thought was dead, Jonathan, having sex with the woman that he loved, Greenlee.

XOXOXO

"Hurry, hide in here, I won't let them take you away from me," Victor whispered as he opened his closet door.

Marty stepped inside and hid as best as she could behind his clothes as she heard the nurse walk into the room.

"Victor, who were you talking to?"

"I was just asking Sarah if she wants to join me for Tea," Victor said as he motioned to the teddy bear sitting at the end of his bed.

"Have you seen Marty Saybrooke?"

Todd paused in the hallway as he overheard the nurse. He hid around the corner hoping to find out if Marty was really here.

"No it's just me and Sarah here. You're right, Sarah...I'm being completely rude. Do you want any tea, Nurse Mable?" Victor asked as he pretended to pour an imaginary cup of tea.

"No thank you dare. I better have a chat with your doctor about increasing your anti-hallucinogens," she stated as she left the room shaking her head.

"Should I be jealous of your relationship with Sarah?" Marty teased as Victor opened the closet and saw Marty standing there in one of his t-shirts.

Todd grimaced as he saw Marty walking out of the closet in Victor's t-shirt. She should be in his room wearing his t-shirts.

"Of course not...you know you're the only girl for me," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around Marty and kissed her.

"I'm never going to let anybody hurt you," Victor whispered as the kiss faded.

"Will you help me escape?" Marty asked.

"Keep your hands and lips off of her or I'm going to kill you," Todd threatened as he burst into the room and pulled Victor away from Marty.

XOXOXO

Tea nodded. "Yes, Blair. I want you to commit yourself. We can be roommates. I don't want to be alone."

Blair smiled, tenderly kissing Tea's lips. "It's going to be alright, Tea," Blair promised.

"I won't get well without you by my side."

"Alright then. I will go up to the front desk, sign some papers, and commit myself," Blair stated.

"Thank you," Tea said as they shared one last kiss.

After signing the necessary documents, Blair returned to Tea's room. "I'm going to take care of you now," Blair stated as she climbed into bed with Tea. "Don't you worry about anything. All you have to do is concentrate on getting well."

Tea said nothing as she reached out for the woman she loved. Blair realized that Tea was completely naked under the covers. Blair moaned as she began to kiss Tea passionately.

XOXOXO

"May I see my wife please?" Bo asked as he approached the receptionist.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Nurse Collins stated as she approached the desk.

"Why not?"

"She's busy being examined by the doctor at the moment," the nurse explained as she let out a little giggle.

Bo could sense that Nora was in danger and this Nurse's reaction didn't make him feel any better. "I am not leaving until I see my wife," Bo demanded as he ran pass the nurse and tried to find Nora by opening one door at a time.

"Then I guess you're never going to leave," the nurse replied as two orderlies grabbed Bo from behind and pushed a sedative into his arm.

XOXOXO

Kelly left her room in the institution to begin her investigation. She casually walked down the halls, making observations. Sadly, she saw many patients being hurt and abused by the staff. A few of the patients had been actually tied to their beds. The cruelty she discovered made her heart ache with pain.

Kelly sat down at a bench in the hallway and began jotting down some of the atrocities she had witnessed. As she wrote in her journal, Alison Perkins came along. She was wearing a nurse's uniform as she stared at Kelly in disgust. "What the hell do you think you are writing in that little book of yours?" she demanded.

"It- it's nothing," Kelly said as she closed the journal and tried to hide it behind her back.

Alison struggled with Kelly and grabbed the book. She opened it up to a random page and began to read. Looking at Kelly with distaste, she reached into the pocket of her nurse's uniform and withdrew a wicked-looking needle.

"You're going to be sorry now!"

She grabbed Kelly by the hair as she injected her with a powerful sedative. Kelly slumped forward, falling to the floor at Alison's feet.

XOXOXO

Once Luke had been admitted and his belongings had been placed in his room he took off to find Laura. He found her in her room sitting in the rocking chair.

"Laura, it's me...it's Luke. I'm here Angel and I know that you can come back to me," Luke stated as he grabbed her hand.

Still there was no recognition in her eyes as she blankly looked at him.

"Our love will bring you back to me," Luke promised her as he kissed her fingers tenderly. The look in Laura's eyes registered terror as she began to scream.

XOXOXO

Once the sedative had worn off, Sam awakened. Elizabeth entered the room, carrying a tray containing Sam's lunch. "Sam, I brought you some nourishing soup," Elizabeth said. "After you eat, I can give you a comforting sponge bath."

"Please take these restraints off," Sam begged.

"Alright," Elizabeth agreed. "But you must behave yourself."

She put Sam's tray down on the nightstand and approached the bed. She leaned over Sam's bed and began removing the restraints. "Thank you. That feels so much better," Sam stated.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Sam pushed her down on the bed. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth gasped as Sam crawled on top of her.

"I'm going to drink your blood," Sam replied.

Elizabeth was shocked. She didn't respond at all. She quivered as Sam began to nibble upon her neck. "You love that, don't you?" Sam said as she slid a hand under the skirt of Elizabeth's nurse's uniform in a hot caress.

Elizabeth couldn't help but moan as Sam explored her. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this when Sam was so unstable, but it felt so damn good. "Ohhh yes!" Elizabeth cried out when she realized she had no willpower to pull away.

Sam bit into Elizabeth's neck as she played with her pussy and brought her to orgasm. Afterwards Elizabeth lay there dazed upon the pillows. Sam looked out the window and saw a familiar face watching them.

"Caleb," she whispered.

XOXOXO

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you...I didn't mean to," A.J. whispered to Carly as he pressed the ice pack against her swollen cheek.

"You have every right to be upset with me for keeping our son away from you. At the time I thought it was a good decision, but I messed things up, like always," she stated as tears formed in her eyes. "Do you think that you'll ever be able to forgive me for keeping Michael away from you?"

"Don't apologize to that asshole. You were right to keep him as far away from Michael as you could. I'm the only father that Michael needs," Sonny ranted.

"Stay the hell out of it, this is between me and Carly," A.J. retorted.

"A.J.'s right...you need to shut the hell up. Micheal's death is on us...you and me and I need to take responsibility for the mistakes that I've made with my son."

"You're going to be sorry for siding with this devil," Sonny stated as he left the room.

"I'm sorry A.J.," Carly stated as the phone rang.

"Hello," Carly answered.

"Hello Carly, I've missed you. Have you missed me?"

"Franco?" Carly stuttered. He was supposed to be dead so why was he calling her?

"I'm certain that you're surprised to hear from me, but I am a man who is full of surprises. There's a DVD in your player that you and my block-head brother really should watch," Franco stated and then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" A.J. asked when he saw Carly slowly approach the t.v.

"There's a DVD that we need to see," Carly stated as she turned on the tv and DVD player.

"Oh...my...god Michael!" Carly cried out as she saw her son tied to a chair in a dark abandoned room.

XOXOXO

Dr. Lisa Obrecht arrived at the facility to join Irene and Alison in the control room. "You must pick one of the ladies at Shadybrook so that we can impregnate her with our experimental child," Irene told to Dr. O.

"I have someone in mind," Dr. O replied mysteriously.

Before Dr. O could elaborate further, Alison shared Kelly's journal. They all had a good laugh when they read what Kelly had wrote. "Kelly Cramer will be severely punished," vowed Dr. O.

Faison walked in and said, "I know of a great punishment for her."

He flipped a switch and a secret compartment opened which contained a large steel cage. Anna Devane was locked inside. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet my new pet," Faison spoke to Irene and Alison.

"Anna, it's time to play," Faison told her with an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy for You Episode Four**

 _This update was written by Melissa and Angels._

Zach hadn't left Kendall's side. He sat next to her as he waited for her to awaken from the sedative. "Kendall, are you alright?" he asked. Her eyelids fluttered open and she gazed at him with recognition.

"Aidan," she said in a whisper.

"Aidan's not here. You and I both-."

"But you ARE Aidan," Kendall cried out, because when she looked at Zach, she could see Aidan's face.

Zach shook his head, suddenly realizing that Kendall thought he was Aidan. "Kendall," he gasped as she reached out and pulled him down on the bed with her.

"Make love to me again, Aidan," she murmured. "I need you."

Zach groaned as she kissed him and reached down to unzip his trousers. She reached into his boxers and withdrew his semi-hard cock. "You know you want me. You know you want to make love to me," she purred as she stroked him.

Zach was powerless as she seduced him. As soon as she had him fully erect, she climbed on top of him and lowered her herself onto his rigid cock. "Aidan!" she screamed as she began to fuck him.

Zach surged into her deep and hard as she took all she needed from him. After they both experienced wild, powerful orgasms, Kendall lay naked in his embrace. Zach cuddled her as she fell asleep in his arms.

Hours passed, and Kendall awakened. She looked at Zach in confusion. "How-how did YOU get here?" she asked as she stared at him in horror. "Zach, why are we naked?"

XOXOXO

Ryan walked into Greenlee's room and found her sleeping with a smile of her face. He felt jealous as he wondered if she was dreaming of his brother.

"Greenlee, we need to talk," Ryan stated as he shook her awake.

"Ryan, I'm so glad that you're here. There's something that I need to tell you."

"Save it Greenlee, I already know that you slept with Jonathan."

"Jonathan? I didn't sleep with Jonathan…I slept with Leo. I wanted to tell you that he's alive and we're getting back together.

"You're nothing but a liar. It's one thing to lie to me about having an affair with my brother, it's quite another to bring Leo's name into this, especially when we both know that he's dead.

"I know that you're hurt, but I'm not lying about Leo."

"I saw the videotape of you having sex with Jonathan so please do us both a favor and drop this act because I'm not buying it."

"It's not an act and if you can't believe me then you need to get the hell out of my room."

"That's fine…I'm through with you anyways," Ryan shouted as he left.

"I'm not lying…Leo was here," Greenlee stated to herself.

"I'm sorry Greenlee, but Leo was never here," Jonathan stated as he appeared in the doorway.

"Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Greenlee asked as she shuddered and pulled the covers around her.

"I'm sorry Greenlee, but I had no other choice," Jonathan stated as he pulled a needle out of his pocket as he approached her.

"Stay away from me…you psycho," Greenlee yelled as he roughly grabbed her and injected the needle into her.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but my brother never deserved you," Jonathan whispered in her ear as she lost consciousness in his arms.

"Don't worry Greenlee…I'm going to make everything right for you," he promised as he kissed her forehead.

XOXOXO

Todd punched Victor with all his strength. Victor fell to the floor,  
unconscious. Marty watched the entire exchange in a state of confusion. When she saw Victor lying there wounded, she confronted Todd.

"You aren't real... you are just a figment of my imagination!" she screamed.

"I'm going to close my eyes and then you'll be gone."

Marty shut her eyes and waited, hoping the apparition that was Todd would disappear from the room. A moment later, when she opened her eyes, she was horrified to find that he hadn't gone.

"I will prove to you that I am real," Todd spoke in a whisper.

He reached for Marty and pulled her against him in a kiss. As his lips met hers, she melted into his embrace. She kissed him with all the hunger and passion she had long been denying.

Feeling her surrender, Todd groaned and his tongue entered the sweetness of her mouth. As soon as he deepened the kiss, Marty began to struggle. She fought him with all her strength. Pulling away from his virile body, Marty slapped him across the face.

"Whatever we had died the night you raped me!" she exclaimed.

"Never touch me again! I've moved on in my life... and I want to be with Victor!"

Todd's lips became a grim line as he shook his head. "No, babe. Don't think so," he said. "I'm going to take you away and I'm going to get you away from Victor."

He hauled her up into his arms and started taking her away in the exact same moment Victor was regaining his awareness. As Victor rose to his feet, Todd made off with the woman they both loved.

XOXOXO

Tea whimpered with need as Blair's hands touched her breasts as they continued to kiss. Blair continued to massage her breasts until her nipples were hard and erect then she moved her kisses down her lover's neck until she rested her lips on the erect nipple and began to suck.

Tea's hand unbuttoned Blair's shirt and then worked its way down to unbuttoning her pants. She reached her hand down her panties wanting to know if Blair was as excited as she was. She smiled as she felt her damp juices on her finger and began to push her finger in and out of her moist center.

"Oh Tea," Blair cried out as she reached her own hand down to Tea's vagina and began to massage her clit until they both had exploded into each other's hands.

"Nobody takes care of me the way that you do," Tea whispered to Blair as she laid in her arms.

"I'll always take care of you," Blair whispered back as they heard somebody shouting from down the hallway.

Marty, where are you?" they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Victor? Oh my god…Victor's alive. I heard his voice," Tea said as she sat up.

"Tea, that can't be Victor…he's dead…and even if by some miracle he was alive would that really change anything between us? Would you choose him over me?" Blair demanded.

XOXOXO

Bo awakened from his sedative to find a woman in a nurse's uniform standing over him. "It's about time you woke up," she said. "Let Nurse Lindsay take care of  
you."

"Lindsay!" he gasped in horror.

He tried to scramble away but she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as she leaned over him on the hospital bed. "In order for you to be cured of your obsession with Nora, I will need to administer extensive sex therapy," she stated.

"HELP!" Bo cried out.

Lindsay just laughed and said, "You're all mine!"

He found that he could not escape or fight her off because he was bound to the bed with leather straps. As Bo protested, Lindsay put on a pair of latex gloves and went to gather a tray of BDSM equipment.

"I will try to make this as pleasant as possible," she said as she removed Bo's pants.

Bo's eyes widened when he saw what was on the tray. Lindsay reached for a set of wicked-looking needles. She inserted them into Bo's scrotum. He screamed in agony as she spanked him with a paddle and then tortured him with several ribbed anal probes.

He continued to scream, but nobody heard him. The sound of Lindsay's demented laughter echoed in his head.

XOXOXO

Collin inserted the top of the douche inside of Nora and he pressed all of the liquid inside of her as his brother continued to gag her with his erection. After the douche bag was empty he removed it and inserted the lighter. Troy released himself into her mouth and then pulled away. He held her down as Collin continued to burn her insides as she screamed for help.

"I'm sorry Nora, but we had to make sure that you were completely sterilized so that we can impregnate you with our children," Collin explained as he kissed.

"Just stay away from me you freak," Nora shouted as she spit in his face.

"I was hoping that we could do this the nice way, but I should have known that a filthy bitch like yourself would prefer it rough," he said as he backhanded her. Collin climbed on top of her and forced his erection into her tight hole as Troy laughed. He placed his hands around her throat and cut off her air supply as he continued to pound into her. He released his tight hold over her throat when she began to pass out.

"I want you conscious for this," he said as he slapped her again.

"I hate you so much," Nora spat out as she regained her breath.

"Well, it's a good thing that I love you enough for the both of us," he whispered as he released himself deep inside of her.

"It's your turn Troy…give it to her hard just the way that she likes it," Collin said as he climbed off of her and laughed.

XOXOXO

When Kelly awakened, she was strapped to a metal operating table. A  
horrible-looking man with a scarred face and long silver hair stood over her.

"Who- who are you?" she gasped.

"My name is Cesar Faison."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kelly asked with tear-filled eyes.

"I am going to train you to be a sex slave. As soon as you are ready, I am going to sell you to the highest bidder. Since you've been a very naughty girl, you must be punished before your first lesson."

He reached for a long leather whip and cracked it against Kelly's tender flesh. "Please stop!" she sobbed as he marred the delicate skin of her back.

After he was finished with the beating, he walked over to the table and kissed away her tears. "You're so beautiful when you cry," he murmured. "You'll never know how much it arouses me."

He removed the bonds which held Kelly to the table. She shuddered as he lifted her into his arms. "I got the whole thing on film, so I can watch it later while I masturbate," he whispered in her ear.

Kelly tried to struggle, but she felt powerless. Her arms and legs were far too heavy. He placed her in a steel cage beside a woman and quickly locked the door.

Anna smiled as she wrapped Kelly tenderly in a blanket. "My name is Anna," she said in a whisper. "I'm going to find a way to get both of us out here."

Looking with Anna with sorrowed eyes, Kelly was not convinced. "Joey," she whispered quietly as she curled up with the blanket. She missed him and needed him now more than ever.

XOXOXO

"You're safe…nobody's going to hurt you," Luke said as he wiped Laura's tears away. Her screams slowly faded into quiet whimpers.

"You already did earlier tonight when you raped me at the Disco club," Laura cried out.

Luke felt like he had been slapped across the face. He thought that they had moved on from that horrible night in their past, but now he realized that Laura was reliving their nightmare. As much as Luke wanted to tell her that the rape had been in the past and that he had changed, he also knew that she might need to still work out some of her feelings and emotions from that time and he didn't want to force her into burying the feelings that she needed to feel so he decided that he would placate her for now.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you tonight. I was out of my mind…thinking that I was going to die soon…there's no excuse. I was wrong to force myself on you and I promise that I will never let anybody hurt you like that again," Luke promised.

"I'm not sure that I can trust you…I want to, but you broke my faith in you and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you," Laura told him as she pulled away from him.

XOXOXO

As Elizabeth lay on the bed, Sam rose and walked over to the window. She opened it and saw Caleb gazing back at her. "Caleb! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sam, I promise I won't hurt you, but Olivia and I know of the evil forces in the mental hospital. We are working to free you," Caleb explained.

"Caleb, I AM Olivia," she said as she grabbed his shirt. She tugged him forward and kissed him.

Her tongue caressed his, arousing him. Reluctantly, Caleb pushed her away. "You're just confused from all the drugs they've given you," he said.

"Caleb, please... make love to me and Elizabeth. I need your help to turn Elizabeth into a vampire."

Lust was tugging at Caleb. He couldn't stop himself. He climbed into the window and swept Sam into his embrace. Using his vampire magic, he put a spell of desire onto Sam's lover, Elizabeth.

"You need me to pleasure you," he groaned as he pulled Elizabeth into a kiss.

His clothes disappeared in an instant as he sunk down on the bed and made love to both of the women. As he made Sam and Elizabeth cum again and again, Caleb knew that Olivia would be furious. At that moment, he just didn't care. They were two beautiful, desirable women, and he could not resist the temptation.

As they lay on the bed together in the afterglow of sweet passion, Caleb held Sam in his embrace. "We have to keep our night of passion a secret," he told them. "Otherwise we'll be in great danger."

"We won't tell anyone," Sam promised.

Caleb used his vampire magic to make Sam and Elizabeth believe he had turned them into vampires. "I'll be back," he whispered. He didn't want them to feel heartbroken as he kissed them both and disappeared into the night.

XOXOXO

"Oh god A.J. what are they doing to our son?" Carly asked as they watched Michael being strapped down to a metallic hospital table by people wearing white lab coats and surgical masks. Michael was screaming as they cut into him with surgical knifes and then he disappeared and Franco was on the screen.

"If you want Michael to be safe and released from his current torture you will need to do everything that I say," Franco explained.

XOXOXO

"So tell me, Irene, which one of these beautiful ladies at the facility will be the one to carry our experimental child?" asked Dr. O.

"Marty Saybrooke," Irene stated. "Both of my boys are madly in love with her, as you just witnessed on the monitors."

"She needs to be brought to the lab at once, so we can inject her with fertility medication. We need her to be fertile for when the implantation takes place," said Dr. O.

"That will be excellent," Irene said with a wicked smile. "I cannot wait to raise and experiment with the child in the lab in hopes of making an advanced species."

"Very soon we will rule the world!" Dr. O cackled with delight.

"My son must also be brought into the laboratory as well," added Irene. "He is needed to provide the sperm we must treat with chemicals to be used in the experiment."

"Which son?" Dr. O asked.

Irene did not answer. She stared at the monitors and let out a sinister laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy for You Episode Five**

 _This Episode was written by Angels and Melissa._

"Don't you remember?" Zach asked as he lightly stroked Kendall's hair. "We- we made love."

"No! I didn't make love to you!" she said in horror. "I made love to Aiden."

"No, Kendall, it was me-."

"What?! You KNEW?" she gasped. "You knew I thought you were Aiden, and you made love to me anyway! ZACH!"

"Kendall, I am NOT made of stone. You unzipped my pants. You caressed me."

Kendall began to cry. She was hysterically sobbing as she buried her face in the pillow. "I have betrayed Aidan," she cried. "I have betrayed the man I love."

XOXOXO

Todd got on an elevator carrying Marty in his arms. Victor followed after, but the doors closed before he could step inside. "Marty!" Victor cried out, but it was too late. Todd had gotten away with the woman he loved.

"Where are you taking me?" Marty demanded of Todd.

"Somewhere special where we can be alone. We need to talk, Marty."

"I have nothing to say to you. Let me go back to Victor."

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that," Todd said. "You belong with me... and you know it."

The elevator doors opened and there stood Dr. O alongside Irene. "Isn't this just wonderful?" Irene said as she had her goons grab Todd. "Hello, Todd. How are you today?"

Marty was taken from Todd's embrace. "Who is this woman?" Marty demanded of Todd.

"She's my mother," Todd told Marty. "And she's supposed to be dead."

"Surprise, Son! I am not dead! And you and this little lady of yours are very valuable to me," said Irene. As she was speaking, Dr. O began injecting Todd with powerful drugs.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"I am paralyzing you. We need a sperm sample," said Dr. O.

"There is no way I would let an old hag like you touch my penis!" Todd cried out.

Irene withdrew a gun from her lab coat and aimed it at Marty. She handed Marty a sterile cup. "We need your help," she ordered. "You're a doctor. I'm certain my son will have no trouble getting an erection with your assistance."

XOXOXO

Luke's heart broke when he heard Laura's sobs. "I'm so sorry, Laura. I hurt you... and I hate myself for it," Luke said with regret. "If I spend the rest of my life trying, I don't think I could make it up to you."

Laura wiped away her tears as she looked at Luke. His dark blue eyes were red from crying. She could see the pain in his gaze. "Luke, how do we go on from here?"

"I don't know, baby, but I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"How can I be sure? How could you hurt me like that and still claim to love me?"

"You don't know how I was hurting that night, Laura. Pain does terrible things to a man... that... and alcohol."

"You were drunk."

"I was trying to hide from the pain."

"But you couldn't, so you hurt me..."

"I'm sorry, Laura."

"What will we tell Scotty?" Laura asked. "Please Luke... my husband cannot know."

XOXOXO

Caleb arrived back at the lair he shared with Olivia, the smell of sex all over him. Olivia had been slumbering in their bed when she heard Caleb upon the balcony. "Where have you been, my love?" Olivia asked him.

"I had to go out... for a bite to eat," Caleb stated.

As she approached, Olivia could detect the scent of another woman on Caleb. Not just one other woman, but two!

"You've been cheating on me!" Olivia accused.

"No! NOOO! I wouldn't cheat!" Caleb lied. "I love you, Olivia."

"How dare you betray me!" Olivia screamed as she slapped him.

XOXOXO

Joey arrived in the lobby of the mental hospital and approached the front desk. "I am here to see Kelly Cramer," he said. "I am her boyfriend ~ Joey Buchanan."

"I'm afraid Kelly can't have any visitors," said the receptionist.

"I want to see Kelly," Joey insisted. "What's going on here? Why can't I see her?"

"I will get Kelly's doctor. Just a moment," the receptionist said.

She was on the phone several minutes, then a man in a long white coat appeared at the front desk. "What's the problem here?" asked Faison.

"I want to see Kelly Cramer... and I want to see her now," Joey repeated. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan stared at Greenlee as she slept. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. "I'm sorry Greenlee, but I know that you can learn to love me more then you ever loved my brother," he stated as he kissed her forehead.

"Ryan would never make you happy. He would only leave you the way that he left me and my sister. He didn't care that my dad was beating the shit out of me. He promised me that he would come back but he never did because he's a selfish son of a bitch. I'm not going to leave you, especially not when you get pregnant with my child," Jonathan promised her.

"Leo, you came back," Greenlee stated as she opened her eyes. She couldn't see that the man that sat by her side was Jonathan, all she could see was Leo.

Jonathan winced as she called him by Leo's name. He hated drugging her, but it was necessary until Irene finished the drug cocktail that would ensure that she would never leave him.

"I love you Greenlee and I'm never going to let you go again," he whispered as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

Well, would you choose him over me?" Blair demanded again when Tea was silent.

"I loved him with my whole heart Blair, but as much as it pains me to admit, he didn't love me the same way. I always knew that he was only with me because he didn't think that he could be with Marty. I never knew what it was like to be with someone who loved me with their entire heart until I was with you. I love you Blair and if Victor was still alive that wouldn't change," Tea stated.

"I love you too Tea. Would you consider having a baby with me?" Blair asked.

XOXOXO

"Your screams of pleasure turn me on baby," Lindsey stated as she tightened the straps that restrained him.

"Please let me go Lindsey, I need to find Nora," Bo pleaded.

"You're precious Nora is fine Bo. Soon you won't even remember her and you're only concern will be me and our child."

"What child? We don't have a child?" Bo questioned.

"Not yet, but we will. It's time for your medication," she stated as she grabbed the bottle of Viagra off the dresser. She put several pills in his mouth and plugged his nose so that he would have no other choice but to swallow them.

"Good boy, now we can make our baby," she stated as she grabbed his penis and began to pump it up and down.

XOXOXO

"Don't worry Nora, I'm sure to make it unforgettable," Troy stated as he grabbed the ECT equipment. He taped one electrode across her breasts and placed the other one in her vagina.

"Turn the machine on, she's ready for the ride of her life," Collin stated as he forced the metal bar inside of her mouth so that she wouldn't bite her tongue.

Troy flipped the switch and laughed as Nora began to convulse from the vibrations.  
He climbed on top of her and pushed himself into her over and over again until he had emptied himself into her.

XOXOXO

"The first thing that you need to do to save Michael is kill Sonny," Franco explained as the screen faded to black.

"He's insane...we can't kill Sonny. He's Morgan's father and I loved him," Carly whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"We have to Carly...we have to do whatever it takes to get our son back," A.J. tried to reason with her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Carly, I'm sorry that this ass punched you earlier," Sonny stated as he walked into the room and glared at A.J.

"Can I count on you to do what is necessary for our son?" A.J. asked as he looked at Carly.

XOXOXO

"Don't hurt her," Todd shouted as he watched his mother pointing the gun at Marty.

"We won't have to as long as she excites you son," Irene stated as she smiled.

"Do whatever they say Marty." Todd stated.

"Remove your clothes, and straddle my son. Let him eat you out while you get the needed sample," Irene ordered.

"You're disgusting," Marty said as she spit in Irene's face.

Todd felt powerless as he watched Doctor O backhand Marty as she pointed the gun to her head. He was completely paralyzed and there was nothing that he could do to help the woman that he loved.

"Are you going to make me kill you?" Doctor O asked.

"No, I'll do what you want," Marty whispered as she removed her clothes. She straddled Todd so that her Vagina was over his mouth and grabbed his erection. She began to pump it up and down as she felt Todd's tongue against her skin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes! YES! I'd love to have a baby with you... but where will we get the sperm for the insemination?" Tea asked Blair. "And which one of us will get pregnant?"

"Why not both of us?" said Blair with excitement. "We could have TWO babies. It will be so much fun, raising little ones again. And as for the sperm... this place is FULL of guys. Both of us love sex. Why don't we seduce someone here in the mental hospital?"

"That's scandalous," said Tea. "But I like how you think. Let's go on the prowl for a couple of guys."

Blair giggled. "Let's get started right away. Our biological clocks are ticking, Tea. Who knows how long it will take for us to get pregnant."

"I am horny right now. Let's look for a guy... or several." Blair giggled again as she joined hands with Tea and began searching for a "victim."

XOXOXO

Bo groaned in agony as Lindsey pumped his cock in her fist. Despite his protests, he began to get hard due to the viagra she had given him. "That's it!" she said happily. "What a nice big cock you have... The better to fill up Lindsey's steamy, wet hole."

"Stop this, Lindsey. You're disgusting!" Bo cried out.

Lindsey didn't listen. She giggled wickedly and straddled Bo who was restrained to the bed. She pressed her pelvis against his, taking his erection deep into her slit. She rode him like a wild pony.

"Come on, Bo. Gimme all you got!" she cried out as she slapped his chest and fucked him harder.

XOXOXO

Nora had passed out from the combination of the forceful sex as well as being shocked with the ECT machine. She went pale as vomit clung to her lips. "She looks so beautiful," Troy said as he stared at her. He kissed her softly.

"Do you want a turn with her now?" he asked Collin.

"Nahhh... I will wait till she wakes up. I want to hear her scream when I am ramming my cock deep in her juicy hole."

Troy grinned wickedly. He really liked working here at the mental hospital. It was going to be so much fun.

"Just because she's asleep doesn't mean we can't play with her," said Troy. "What would you like to do with her first?"

XOXOXO

"There has to be another way," said Carly as she didn't think she could kill her ex, even if it meant Michael's life. "Maybe I could... could offer myself in some way."

"You mean fuck him?!" AJ gasped. "No, absolutely not. You are not fucking Franco."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, Franco has demands. He says he won't let Michael go unless AJ and I kill you," Carly revealed.

AJ glared at Carly. He couldn't believe she was choosing Sonny's life over their son's and revealing Franco's demands to Sonny. "You're going to get our son killed!" he yelled at Carly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Maybe we will make Franco believe that I am dead," Sonny said. "Then he'll let Michael go. We'll get the upper-hand and we can defeat the psycho."

"Just how do you propose we do that?" AJ asked.

XOXOXO

"Kendall, I love you," said Zach. "I am the one who is here... not Aiden. I've always loved you... and I will never leave you. I am sorry if you think I betrayed you, but that's not how it happened."

"Go away, Zach. I don't want to see your face!" Kendall said as she cried. "I hate you right now. I hope you never come back."

"Kendall-."

"I said, 'GET THE FUCK OUT!'" she screamed.

She was so hysterical, Zach had no other choice but to leave. He stood in the hallway, wondering what to do and how to help her.

XOXOXO

Todd was licking circles around Marty's clit. His mouth felt so good against her skin, but she was trying to concentrate on the task at hand... getting a sperm sample. Dr. O and Todd's mother were watching the whole thing. It was totally creepy and caused Marty to feel uneasy. It was like something out of a sick and twisted porno move.

She knew Todd was so close as his erection grew and throbbed in her hand. Suddenly he began to erupt and she caught it all in the cup. She placed the lid on the plastic cup. Todd was still licking her as Dr. O grabbed for the sample. "We have what we need," Dr. O said to Irene. "It's time for the next phase of our plan."

Dr. O placed the sample of Todd's sperm into a chilled metal cabinet. It would need to be treated before the insemination. No one knew there was a false door in the back of the cabinet. Someone switched out the sample, replacing it with their own. A man laughed as he walked away, throwing Todd's sperm sample into the nearest trash receptacle.


	8. Chapter 8

Blair and Tea held hands as they walked down the hall and saw a man sitting against the wall.

"Is that?" Tea whispered.

"It can't be," Blair whispered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Tea stated as she let go of Blair's hand and headed over to the man.

"Patrick, is that you," Tea stated.

The man looked up and for the briefest of seconds she saw recognition in the man's eyes and then it was replaced by fear.

"I'm sorry, I think that you have me mistaken for somebody else. My name's Zach Slater and you are?"

"I'm Blair and this is Tea. I couldn't help but notice how sad you seem to be. Is there anything that my friend and I could do to cheer you up?" Blair asked as she wondered if this man really was Patrick Thornhart. He looked exactly like him, his accent was different, but still her heart fluttered the way that it used to when she was in the same room as Patrick.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that you can do anything about my wife wanting to be with another Man."

"No, but I'm certain that Tea and I can cheer you up."

"How?" Zach asked.

"Well, the three of us can have sex," Blair suggested as she began to blush.

XOXOXO

Lindsey continued to ride Bo as she slapped his ass over and over. He couldn't help it when he released himself inside of her. He felt so many things: shame, anger, hatred, self-loathing.

"You got what you wanted, please let me go," Bo pleaded.

"Oh Cowboy...I'm not done with you yet. I'm not going to let you go until I get pregnant with your child. It's time for round two," Lindsey stated as she sucked on his penis until it was nice and hard again.

XOXOXO

"Let's take some pictures and ask our friends on the Internet. I'm sure that they will have some rather interesting and pleasurable suggestions," Colin suggested as he took photos of Nora.

As soon as he was finished he uploaded the pictures and waited for the suggestions.

"Oh...this one's a great suggestion. Get the video camera ready so that we can give our friends a great show," Collin stated as he smiled. Nora would never get over the trauma that he was about to inflict.

XOXOXO

"While we wait for the semen to chill, I think that we should have a little fun with these two," Liesel said as she licked her lips. Watching Marty get the sample from Todd had left her all hot and bothered.

"What do you suggest?" Irene asked.

"I will fuck Todd, while you fuck Marty, Liesel whispered.

"Sounds like a very intriguing and pleasurable way to spend the time," Irene whispered as she traced the curves of Marty's vagina. She pushed her finger in and out of her with one hand as she pinched her nipples with her other hand.

XOXOXO

"Make love to me Leo," Greenlee pleaded as she grabbed Jonathan's erection.

Jonathan kissed Greenlee passionately as he climbed on top of her. He pushed himself into her and tried not to wince as she screamed out the wrong name in pleasure. He told himself that soon she would scream out his real name.

"I love you Leo."

"I love you too Greenlee. Will you marry me," Jonathan proposed.


	9. Chapter 9

"How will we make Franco believe you are dead?" Carly asked Sonny.

"It was your idea, Carly," Sonny stated. "You and your ex better come up with something."

AJ and Sonny were glaring at each other. "Knock it off,' Carly reminded them. "We are doing this for Michael."

"Can't we just kill him for real?" AJ asked.

"Why don't I just kill you instead?" Sonny growled in return.

"Well, this is a hospital. Surely there are some dead bodies down in the morgue. We'll get one. Then we'll convince Franco it's Sonny," Carly suggested to AJ.

"Brilliant idea, Carly," AJ said with a grin. "Let's go pay a visit to the morgue."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonny agreed.

~*~o~*~

"You both want to have sex with me?" Zach asked in surprise.

"It would be an honor," Tea said as she gave Zach a seductive look.

"You're both mental patients?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are. I hope that doesn't turn you off," said Blair as she unbuttoned the top of her hospital gown, showing Zach some cleavage.

Tea reached over, tracing the curves of Blair's breasts. Watching them together was getting Zach turned on. He definitely wasn't getting turned off.

The woman he loved had told him to go away and never to come back. Zach was in need of some comfort... and here were two willing babes asking to have sex with him. He could not refuse.

"Alright," he said with a smirk. "You only live once, right?"

Tea giggled. She grasped Zach's hand and lead him into an empty hospital room. Blair followed and locked the door behind her.

~*~o~*~

"Stop!" Marty begged as Irene was forcefully finger-fucking her.

"It hurts," Marty whimpered.

"Get your hands off her!" Todd said to his mother through clenched teeth.

There was nothing he could do as Dr. O was getting naked. She spread her legs wide and sat on his face. "Lick my clit like you licked Marty's. Lick my snitzel!" she yelled.

Todd thought he might throw up. Her vagina tasted and looked like over-cooked bratwursts. It was the worst and most disgusting experience of his life.

He threw up a little in his mouth, but Dr. O insisted he keep on licking. He wasn't even aware when his mother went to the cabinet to retrieve the vial containing the semen. "Time for your injection," she said with a sickening sweet smile. She knelt down between Marty's legs holding what looked like a huge turkey baster. It was filled with the sperm from the vial.

Marty screamed as Irene shoved it deep inside her. "There, there," she said after she had withdrawn it. "You're going to have a baby now. My grandchild."

"I hate you," Marty sneered.

"I hate her more," Todd said as soon as Dr. O got up from where she had been forcing him to lick her nasty, wrinkled-up vagina.

Dr. O and Irene were making out now. It made Todd absolutely sick. He was caught up in a nightmare and he couldn't awaken. Marty was crying only a few feet away from him.

He reached out, taking her hand into his. "I am going to get us out of this... somehow," he promised.

She nodded, clinging to his hand- her only life-line.

~*~o~*~

Nora cringed when Colin said, "Get the video camera ready so that we can give our friends a great show." His friends were no doubt sickos just like him and Troy.

Troy was setting up the video equipment. "Our boys are really gonna love this!" he said with a grin.

As Troy was getting the camera ready, Colin was getting out some equipment of his own. Torture devices. He wanted to use it all on Nora. He wanted to make her suffer. He got off on it.

"Get ready, baby girl," he said as he knelt between her legs while Troy filmed.

He had a rusty needle in his thread. He proceeded to sew up the lips of Nora's vagina. She screamed in pain with every stitch.

When he was finished, Colin was grinning as he looked upon his handwork. "She's like a virgin again... and I get to pop her red, sticky cherry," he said as he turned, looking into the camera.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Bo was going through his own torture. Lindsey forced him to fuck her until he had no sperm left. He was totally depleted. His cock was sore and it had a red ring around the tip.

Lindsey was rubbing it with creme, but Bo was like a limp noodle. "You're a bad boy, Bo. You haven't fucked me enough," she said as she threw the tube of creme across the room and reached for an instrument of torture.

It was a long metal rod. "Don't," he begged, but she wouldn't listen. She proceeded to insert the long metal rod into his cock opening. She was fucking his cock with the metal rod with a look of crazy desire on her face.

"Cum!" she insisted. "I want your sperm... NOW!"


End file.
